


Quite Pretty

by Kotodashi_Kyoshi (Cinnamon_Silvertiger)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise owes Hermione, Drunk Draco, F/M, Hermione is a pretty witch, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Silvertiger/pseuds/Kotodashi_Kyoshi
Summary: Hermione stumbles upon a drunk Draco after the Yule Ball
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Quite Pretty

Boys were so stupid!

Hermione wiped at her eyes, the tears finally subsiding, leaving tear marks down her cheeks and smearing her mascara a little. Opening the door to the bathroom stall she had been sitting in for the last twenty minutes, she took out her wand and stepped over to a mirror to magic her face back to the way it was before her and Ron had gotten into a fight.

Taking a deep breath she frowned at her reflection, truthfully she liked the way the small amount of makeup made her face look, but it wasn't really her. It amazed her how differently she had been treated tonight because of her appearance, especially by the boys.

They really were so stupid.

Walking out of the bathroom she started to head back towards Gryffindor tower when she ran right into someone, knocking them both down.

"I'm sorry," she apologized before realizing that the person she had run into was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where yous goin! Oh…jus you, Granger," his words were slurred as he rolled over to his side and used the wall to stand back up.

Glaring at him she started to stand as well, "yea, just me, Malfoy. Shame I didn't knock you down harder," she mumbled under her breath.

He studied her for a moment before letting out a short laugh, "ya know, Granger, ya need to live aliddle. Bud I guess tats what you were tryin ta achieve with Krum now ain't it?"

"Are you drunk?!" she asked incredulously. She moved a little closer to him as he leaned against the wall and giggled to himself. Yes, Draco Malfoy was giggling, and smelt like he'd taken a bath in a barrel of fire whiskey.

"Where on earth did you get alcohol, Malfoy? Merlins beard! You're fourteen for Christs sake!"

He smirked at her as he squinted his eyes, "you know you're quiiiiiite pretty, Granger. I see why Krum assssked ya to the ball," he pushed off the wall a little too hard and stumbled forward into her.

Grabbing him by his shoulders she pushed him back into the wall and held him there while she looked around to see if anyone could help her. When she saw that the hall was completely empty except the two of them she sighed and hung her head.

*Hiccup* *Giggle*

Narrowing her eyes she looked up at him and sighed, "I guess that means you need an escort back to Slytherin then."

His eyes lit up, "Blaise said he's got mooore where dat came from. Back to tha dungeons I go." He turned abruptly causing Hermione to stumble into him. "Well if ya wanted a kiss, Granger, ya jus had ta ask."

Hermione blushed and shoved his face away from hers as he puckered his lips and lowered his head, "knock it off, Malfoy." She moved sideways to sling his arm over her shoulders and started walking away towards the dungeons, his hiccups and giggles sounding as bizarre to her as him calling her pretty.

She managed to walk with him almost all the way there when she felt him sag against her as he passed out. Rolling her eyes, she dragged him down the rest of the corridor until they reached the door that led to the common room. Shifting his weight, she reached up and knocked on the door before catching herself against it, almost collapsing under him.

Only a few moments passed before the door swung open revealing a very drunk looking Terrence Higgs who laughed when he saw her there holding up Draco. "OY! BLAISE! I FOUND MALFOY!"

A moment later Blaise Zabini appeared in the doorway and started laughing when he saw Draco passed out. He moved to take him from her, "oh this is just too good to be true! Where did you find him, Granger? He disappeared from the ball room hours ago, never could handle his liquor."

"Never could? You guys are under age, you shouldn't be drinking at all. I should report you to the Headmaster!" she began straightening out her dress as soon as Blaise had lifted Draco off of her.

"Aww come on, live a little! Besides, if you tell on him it means I get in trouble, I thought we were good with each other," he gave her his best pouty face.

He wasn't wrong, they had been on good terms ever since they had run into each other in the library looking for the same book for a project. They had decided to just share the book at a table in the back of the library where there wasn't a lot of traffic, and had found that they got along rather nicely when there weren't any extra Gryffindors and Slytherins around.

Sighing she turned to leave, "I hope his head hurts something horrible tomorrow, you owe me, Zabini."

Blaise smiled and turned back into the common room, knocking Draco's head into the frame as he turned, "thanks, Granger!"

** The next afternoon **

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch, barely listening as Ginny rambled on about how great of a night she had and how dashing Harry had looked in his robes and even had danced with her once.

"Malfoy looks like he had a rough night," the redhead nodded towards Draco who was shuffling along behind the rest of his Slytherin crew.

Hermione looked towards the group and smirked as she looked him over, he did indeed look like he had a rough night. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were bloodshot and his skin looked even more pale than normal. She sucked in a breath when his eyes looked up and suddenly found hers, they were almost to the entrance and she slowed down as Neville appeared on Ginny's other side, taking the redheads attention off of her.

She smirked as he narrowed his eyes at her as she walked towards him, within ear shot but still maintaining her distance, "guess you'll think twice about drinking again won't you?"

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, mudblood," he spat at her, looking around to make sure no one had heard her.

Rolling her eyes she turned away from him, "next time I find you drunk out of your mind in the middle of the corridor I'll just leave you for a Professor to find."

She walked into the Great Hall as Blaise was walking out, both sharing a look that made Draco feel queasy, or maybe that was just the fire whiskey.

"Come on, mate. Let's get some food in you, and you should really lay off Granger. After all, she was the one that brought you back to the common room," he herded Draco into the hall and towards the Slytherin table.

Draco grimaced as he looked at all the food on the table, "bullshit! I remember a very pretty witch bringing me back to the dungeons last night."

Blaise let out a loud laugh that caught the attention of everyone in the hall, "yep, that was Granger! And you kept asking for that _pretty witch_ for the rest of the night until you ended up with your head in the toilet."

Draco frowned and glanced over to the Gryffindor table where he caught a pair of caramel colored eyes watching him with a smirk on her face, clearly having heard what Blaise had said. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face while Blaise laughed uncontrollably.

That was the last time he was drinking, ever.


End file.
